Old Vincent
Vincent Erisin, also known as Old Vincent, is a human Sith who was born during 10 BBY on Voss to Darth Kaedral and an unknown mother. Vincent served as the Supreme Leader of the First Order from 35 ABY until his death in 37 ABY. He died after being killed by Malone Megando during the Battle of Parthenogon. Prior to his ascension to Supreme Leader, he served as Kylo Ren's right-hand man within the First Order. He helped depose Supreme Leader Snoke so that Kylo Ren may ascend to Supreme Leader; but he was ultimately killed as well. He is also known for capturing Rey, killing Leia Organa, and dismantling the Resistance. Appearance As he appears in Saga of the Grey, Vincent is an old-man with grey hair and a short beard. He is described as being tall and well-built, with his Supreme Leader outfit striking fear into those who stand before him. Personality Vincent can be described as a very persuasive person, able to get both John Gucci and LT3-X to defect to the First Order. Despite this, he is known to be a megalomaniac, and is willing to do whatever it takes to ascend to the top of the food chain. Although there was a period of time in his youth where Vincent wanted to be relatively moral and embrace the light side of the Force, it never stuck with him and he kept finding himself falling deeper and deeper into the dark side of the Force. History Early Life At some point during 10 BBY, Vincent Erisin was born to Darth Kaedral and an unknown mother. Kaedral, in the midst of his Sith training, taught his son the ways of the dark side of the Force. During 0 BBY, Darth Kaedral was summoned by Emperor Palpatine to the Death Star, and arrived during the Battle of Yavin. Darth Kaedral's ship was shot down by rebel forces, and he was subsequently killed; as Emperor Palpatine had planned. Ten year-old Vincent was left stranded, watching his father's corpse burn as he waited for rebel forces to rescue him. He was dropped off at a nearby rebel outpost and raised there for two years before his escape. Joining the Resistance Rise of the Resistance The First Order began to lose their grasp on the galaxy when the Rebellion created a new interstellar base of operations that managed to elude them. Angered by such failure, Snoke kills Hux; creating resentment within Kylo Ren, which he channels into perfecting the Gauntlet of Ren. He begins sending the Knights of Ren on covert missions to collect resources, including technology from the Vault of Dexlacon. Several months following their victory at the Battle of Crait, Luke and Rey begin an academy for Jedi on Ahch-To. This attracts a variety of Force-sensitives, including escaped slave Malone Megando and drifter Vincent Erisin. However, the First Order soon makes it their goal to track down ships harboring Force-sensitives and killing everyone on-board, in an attempt to prevent the Rebellion from recruiting more Jedi. After Vincent's ship is attacked by Fuccboi Finn, Vincent defeats him; taking his lightsaber and donning his mask. Brief Jedi Training He arrives on the planet with Malone Megando and Protocol Droid LT3-X. Luke Skywalker is quick to teach them the ways of the Force as they travel to a planet in the Dexlacon System in an attempt to use the recent raiding of the Vault of Dexlacon as a teaching moment for the young Jedi. However, Vincent reveals himself to be a Sith Lord as he strikes Luke Skywalker down with his lightsaber and is abruptly apprehended by Malone and LT3-X. Although Vincent is apprehended, he manages to escape later that evening and is caught by Malone and LT3-X. After an intense amount of bargaining, Rey reluctantly allows Vincent to go free as long as he is monitored by a combat droid and he is banished from ever setting foot on Ahch-To ever again. However, the next morning the First Order invades the planet in an attempt to wipe out the Jedi completely. Malone manages to take down the two Knights of Ren leading the attack before escaping with LT3-X. Vincent manages to escape the battle in a small Rebel fighter with Rey after destroying the combat droid designed to monitor him. Rey commands him to take her to the Rebel Base and Vincent obliges. However, he is thrown out by General Organa for having killed Luke Skywalker. Joining the First Order Serving Kylo Ren Vincent locates The Supremacy and after meeting with Kylo Ren, joins the ranks of the First Order directly under Kylo Ren. Vincent gives Kylo Ren the co-ordinates of the Rebel Base and they lead a surprise attack on the Rebellion that ends in its destruction as Vincent strikes down General Organa and kidnaps Rey for the First Order. Through this, Vincent proves his worth to the First Order as they quickly stretch their legs to dominate the entire Galaxy. With his orders from the First Order, Vincent travels to Bespin where after a long struggle with the local populace, he secures Bespin for the First Order and manages to encase Rey in Carbonite to prevent her from doing any more harm while Snoke decides what to do with her. After being retrieved by the First Order, Vincent meets with Kylo himself to deliver Rey and discuss their plans. Vincent is soon made aware of the Grey Knight and how Malone is currently pursuing them. Fearful for what might happen should the Grey Knight join the side of the Rebels, Kylo commands Vincent to track down Malone and follow him into the lair of the Grey Knight. Pursuit of the Grey Knight Vincent soon tracks down Malone and a fight ensues as a small fleet of ships descends upon Malone and the Demon Kid. However, the two manage to hold their own against the First Order, forcing Vincent to board their ship and kill Malone himself. The two engage in a heated lightsaber duel, but Vincent slices Malone in half, seemingly claiming victory. However, Vincent is reluctant to kill Malone, and thus Malone manages to escape by hijacking one of the First Order's ships and heading straight towards an asteroid field with the Demon Kid. Vincent manages to lose track of Malone in the asteroid field. Kylo Ren contacts Vincent for an update to the progress of his mission, as well as to inquire the whereabouts of Darth Asriel. In order to fuel his own ambition, Vincent claims that Darth Asriel has become a traitor to the First Order and that Kylo needs to hunt him down behind Supreme Leader Snoke's back in order to keep the First Order strong. After the transmission ends, Vincent's own Stormtroopers begin to question him as they just witnessed Vincent blatantly lie to his superior. Vincent kills them in an attempt to silence them and thus his ship is destroyed, sending him into outer space. Believing that no one can be trusted besides Vincent, Kylo Ren kills Rey himself, thus believing to have extinguished the Jedi Order once and for all before turning his attention to the issue of Darth Asriel. He begins putting his plans into motion as he takes charge of the First Order and sets up for his plans to overthrow Snoke and take the position of Supreme Leader for himself so that he may reach his full potential and take the First Order to greatness. Vincent is later rescued by an emergency dispatch team from Medriwal, who he kills and steals their ship to continue his pursuit of the Grey Knight. After wandering the galaxy for a few days, he eventually picks up activity from the Grey Knight on Tatooine, where bounty hunter Jeb Bush is already headed to take down the Grey Knight. With a confirmed visual on the Grey Knight, Jeb Bush begins his attack on the Grey Knight with his spacecraft. Malone, LT3-X, and Thalor rush towards the balcony where the fight ensues; the Grey Knight quickly teleporting inside of Jeb Bush's spacecraft. Fearing his immediate demise, Jeb Bush crashes his ship directly into Fort Rebo Prime. The ship explodes, gravely injuring both Jeb Bush and the Grey Knight; who continue the fight on ground. Malone, LT3-X, and Thalnor rush outside to aid the Grey Knight, but are quickly met by Vincent. Having tracked down the Grey Knight to complete his original task, Vincent decides to kill Malone instead; wanting revenge for his escape. Malone and Thalnor duel Vincent, ultimately defeating him and freezing him in-place with the Force. Although Malone wants to kill Vincent, Vincent convinces Thalnor that he has surrendered, who sets him free. He immediately attacks once more, prompting Malone to lose his left arm as Vincent makes his escape in pursuit of the Grey Knight. With Malone injured and Thalnor healing him, LT3-X chases after him. Although weakened, the Grey Knight gains the upper hand on Jeb Bush. This is reversed by Vincent, who resolves to snatch Jeb and escapes into the desert. LT3-X stops the two in their tracks, and Vincent persuades the droid to let them go. As they leave, Vincent comments that LT3-X's abilities would be better appreciated by the First Order before heading off. The two spend several days on Tatooine, visiting several shops and collecting parts to reestablish communication with the First Order. Once they do, they request a vessel be sent to them to continue the task at hand. Destruction of Tatooine While Malone, Thalnor, LT3-X, and the Demon Kid are participating in a sports event on Tatooine, Darth Asriel makes landfall and intervenes, meeting up with Malone in his pursuit for the True Sith. Although they have the same goals, they are at odds because Darth Asriel believes the Demon Kid to be the True Sith in disguise, wanting to perform a single test to confirm the validity of his theory. Malone agrees, and Darth Asriel begins to fuse a Sith artifact recovered on Locke with the Demon Kid. As a result, a massive disruption in the Force is created and the entire planet shakes in agony. Sandstorms whip up as Tatooine begins to tear itself up from the inside out. Malone and Asriel make their way to the location of a New Republic resistance cell to rescue Thalnor, LT3-X, and John Gucci. However, Vincent and Jeb dive into the scene with their new First Order spacecraft, determined to prevent Malone and the Grey Knight from escaping. They manage to prevent the escape of John Gucci, who is convinced into defecting and joining the First Order alongside them. The party manages to ditch Vincent, Jeb, and John, who return to the Supremacy to report directly to Kylo Ren. Defeating the True Sith Although Kylo is angered by the Grey Knight's escape, he gives Vincent a chance to redeem himself. With the True Sith taking up residence in the half-constructed Death Star III, Kylo tasks Vincent with seeking out and destroying both the True Sith and they Grey Knight, who is likely heading towards the location of the True Sith. Vincent, Jeb, and John begin making preparations for the battle, with plans to construct a powerful Force bomb capable of dealing damage to both the Grey Knight and the True Sith. However, their plans could not be realized without the help of Darth Asriel, as he had mastery over Sith Alchemy. Jeb Bush contacted him via holo-communicator, requesting that they temporarily put their differences aside to defeat the True Sith. Darth Asriel agreed to cease hostilities with the First Order to create their bomb in-order to defeat the True Sith. Jeb and Vincent soon created a plan to have Jeb go in with their bomb and detonate it on the True Sith, before having Vincent resurrect Jeb with his limited mastery of Sith Alchemy. However, Darth Asriel worked with Malone, LT3-X, and Thalnor to create an imploding bomb, which would almost certainly damage both the True Sith, and eradicate Jeb Bush from existence. They planned to take Vincent, Jeb, and John down immediately after the battle-- ending their reign of terror on the galaxy. The two parties soon arrived at the half-constructed Death Star III, where they immediately began their attack on the True Sith. The True Sith revealed himself to be the Demon Kid, a being known as the Beast With Many Names, who was given form with the intent to destroy the galaxy and bring an end to the Force once and for all. In reality, the rock the Demon Kid had been carrying around was half of his soul, splitting himself up so that he may never truly die. Malone was saddened by this development, as he did not wish to kill the child he came to love like a son. The Grey Knight soon steps up and reveals that he and the True Sith are brothers, members of a race of beings known as Eden; who were created by the First Order to be the embodiment of the Force. The two are locked in a a heated battle on a series of beams over empty space, while the group bands together to come up with a plan to help the Grey Knight defeat the True Sith. Although LT3-X, devised a sound plan revolved around an item Thalnor received from the cave on Dagobah, it would be irreparable harm to Malone's force-sensitive abilities. Refusing to do the plan, the party watched as the True Sith struck down the Grey Knight and directed his attention back towards them. Quickly rushing in, Jeb Bush detonated the First Order's bomb, only to weaken the True Sith and implode into nothingness. Despite their shock, Vincent and John teamed up with Malone, Thalnor, Darth Asriel, and LT3-X to defeat the True Sith in his weakened state-- destroying him. Before the latter group were able to finish off John and Vincent, LT3-X suddenly backstabbed them; joining the First Order and helping the two escape, deeming Thalnor and Malone weak and immoral. Vincent, John, and LT3-X quickly make their escape, overjoyed that they had managed to successfully complete their task. John Gucci takes the Grey Knight's remains as he leaves. Deposing Supreme Leader Snoke Vincent, John, and LT3-X return to Kylo with great news, to which Kylo is empowered. Seeking the culmination of his ultimate plan, Kylo tasks the three with deposing Supreme Leader Snoke, as Kylo heads back to the Death Star III to finish off Thalnor, Asriel, and Malone. They head to the throne room, where Supreme Leader Snoke reveals that he already knows that they plan to depose him. A battle ensues between the three and Supreme Leader Snoke, with Snoke ultimately being defeated and killed. Kylo Ren ascends to the position of Supreme Leader of the First Order, as he arrives onto the site of the Death Star III. Snoke's ghost appears to Darth Asriel, warning him about Kylo's arrival and informing him of his deposition. Darth Asriel felt sadness for his father, promising to avenge his ghost as the trio snuck into the heart of the spacecraft, where Kylo was already waiting. Darth Asriel and Malone faced off against Kylo Ren, who used his Gauntlet of Ren to weaken them and gain the upper hand. However, using Force projections of Darth Vader, Malone was able to distract Kylo Ren long enough for Darth Asriel to strike him down and toss him into the Death Star III's main reactor-- destroying the space station entirely as the three narrowly escaped in their ship. Supreme Leader of the First Order On the Supremacy, Vincent is made aware of Kylo Ren's death, and ascends to the position of Supreme Leader of the First Order. Supreme Leader Vincent quickly began construction on an upgraded model for LT3-X as his bodyguard, and appointed John Gucci as Grand Moff and a leading member of the Imperial Ruling Council. As Supreme Leader, Vincent sought to crush Malone, Thalnor, and Asriel, as well as seize control of Rebo territory; cementing the First Order's position as the supreme galactic authority. Supreme Leader Vincent assembles a strike team, including Captain Phasma, into the heart of Rebo territory. The team quickly sneaks past the receptionist and makes it to Max Rebo's quarters, where they kidnap him and interrogate him on an imperial cruiser. Vincent demands Max Rebo's execution by kicking several times, each time resurrecting him and bringing further agony. After Max Rebo's refusal to hand over control of Rebo territory, Vincent skins Max Rebo and throws him into a nearby star. Vincent uses Max Rebo's skin to impersonate him and announce the annexation of the Rebo Gang into the First Order, directly placing all of his sons under the command of Supreme Leader Vincent and gaining supreme control over the entire galaxy. Malone, Thalnor, and Asriel are forced to split up and scatter towards the edges of the galaxy as they are no longer able to evade the First Order, and fear that Supreme Leader Vincent has become unstoppable. It isn't long before a mysterious Sith Lord known as Trump Fronta seeks an audience with Supreme Leader Vincent, pledging his allegiance to him as his second in command. Abilities Trivia Category:Star Wars